Snowboarding & Free Coffee
by Post U Later
Summary: When Morgan bets Reid he can beat him in a race of elevator Vs. stairs, the team learns something that they never would have thought had been true about the young genius. ONESHOT Please READ & REVIEW! Or at least just READ! X3


**Hey Everyone! I Know I Should Be Working On Typing Up The Next Chapter Of My White Collar Fic. But I Was Reading This Other Fic. & I Became Inspired To Write This. It's A Little Story About How Reid Gets His Coffee Paid For & A Little Insight On What Might Do On His Weekends. Just A Cute Little One Shot That I Did For Fun. Also, I Just Wanted To Say That 'Leonardtown, MD' Is A Real Place. & They Do Have Ski Resorts There, Plus It's Only Like 2 Hours From Quantico... I googled It. X3 Also There Is Snow In Nevada... I've Seen It There Myself. I'm Not Sure If They Have Resorts, But Hey, Creative License Right?**

**Disclaimer~ If I Owned Criminal Minds, This Wouldn't Be A Fic., Reid Would Snowboard. & He'd Rock At It! He'd Shred!**

**Snowboarding & Free Coffee**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Reid!"<p>

"Yeah Morgan?"

"Why do you always take the stairs when the elevator is faster?" Agent Derek Morgan asked from his desk as he was getting ready to leave for the day.

Dr. Spencer Reid looked up from his work. He stared for a few seconds, then, startling both Morgan and Agent Emily Prentiss, whom was sitting at her desk working quietly. started laughing.

"What?" Morgan asked, looking at Prentiss for answers, "Did I say something funny?"

Prentiss shrugged, just as confused, and out of the loop as him. "Reid? Are you okay?"

Agents Jennifer Jareau(Affectionately Called JJ) and David Rossi walked over, wondering what the noise was, only to find Reid, still laughing. They looked to Morgan and Prentiss with confusion. They only shook their heads and looked to Reid as he finally started to calm down.

"Geez Spence, what's so funny?" JJ asked, a little worried.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Reid said, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. "It's just, what morgan said was so incorrect that it was funny. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Well, what'd you say Morgan?" Rossi asked.

"I'm not sure. I just asked him why he takes the stairs when the elevator is quicker."

As soon as he finished the sentence, Reid burst out laughing again. They just stared at him as if he had lost him mind, until technical Analyst Penelope Garcia(PG for short), came out of her den of magic to investigate who was laughing so loudly. She was met by the team leader, Agent Aaron Hotchner(Hotch for short) in the middle of the cat walk, looking just as curious as her. And that was saying something. They walked down the stairs that led to the bull pin to find the rest of the team surrounding a laughing Reid.

"What!" Morgan hollered. "What did I say? I said nothing that's funny."

"What's going on my Chocolate Thunder?" PG asked as she walked over and hugged Morgan.

"I'm not sure. Reid just keeps laughing whenever I ask him about why he takes the stairs." Morgan huffed is confusion.

"I-It's not th-that." Reid manages between laughs. "That's not what's funny."

"Then pray tell Reid, what is so funny." Hotch asked slightly amused. "I could hear you all the way in my office."

The team looked at Reid expectantly. It took a lot to get Reid to laugh, and they were all dying to know what had made the young genius hysterical.

Wiping even more tears away from his eyes Reid finally calmed himself enough to speak. "What was funny is that you think the elevator is faster than the stairs." He said an started chuckling.

The team stared at Reid as if he had lost him mind. How could something like that be so funny to him.

"Wait a minute." Morgan said, holding his hands up. "That's what you think is so funny?"

"Yeah." Reid said as he stood up, still smirking to himself. "Like I said, you were so incorrect, I couldn't help myself." Reid grabbed his coffee mug and headed to the break room, the team following him.

"What do you mean he's so incorrect? What's he wrong about Jr. G-Man?" PG asked as she let go of Morgan in favor of walking along side Reid.

"Yeah! What was I wrong about?" Morgan demanded.

Reid was quiet as he poured himself another cup of coffee, adding a great deal of sugar to the black liquid. He turned around and held the cup to his mouth.

"You were wrong in the fact that you think taking the elevator is quicker than taking the stairs." He said and took a test sip of his coffee.

"What?" The entire team said at the same time. He must have been hit on the head at some point in the day. Or maybe he had gone crazy.

"All that sugar must be affecting his head." Prentiss whispered to JJ.

"I knew that much coffee and sugar was bad for you." PG said as she took Reid's Sugar coffee and set it down on on the counter.

"Hey! My coffee!" Reid whined as he tried to reach for his mug, only to have it moved far out of his reach. "Come on guys! That's not fair!"

"Are you okay Kid?" Rossi asked, worry hinting in his voice.

"No!" Reid said in frustration. "Garcia just took my coffee!"

The team chuckled at his childlikeness. But became a bit more serious once Morgan brought up the elevator Vs. Stairs with a mischievous grin..

"So you think that stairs are faster than the elevator?"

"No." The team looked a bit confused. So Reid clarified, "I don't think, I know." His confidence slightly shocking everyone.

"Wanna make a bet on it?" Morgan prompted. "If you lose, you have to come out on every team excursion to bars or clubs for an entire year."

"And if I win?" Reid asked, leaving the break room towards his desk, and shocking everyone once more. Reid didn't usually partake in Morgans bets or dares. Morgan smiled wickedly, as if he had just caught a mouse in his trap.

"If you win, I'll buy you coffee for a year. That sound fair."

"Deal." Reid accepted after a few brief seconds of thought, again surprising everyone. "So what's the bet?"

"I bet you that I can get to the lobby faster in the elevator, than you can taking the stairs."

"So it's a race?"

"Pretty much. Only if I win you have to go clubbing with the team for a year, and you win you get free coffee for a year."

"When." Reid said as if correcting him, and gathered his things.

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked.

"I said 'when.' It's not 'if' I win, It's 'when' I win." Reid said slipping the shoulder strap of his messenger bag over his head. "So are we going to do this now or in the morning?"

Frozen by how cocky Reid was acting, Morgan just stared at Reid.

"You will be doing it now." JJ insisted.

"Fine by me." Reid said as he walked toward the elevators. He turned around when he realized the team wasn't following him. "What are you not coming? Or are some of you not ready to leave yet?"

"Give us a few minutes." Rossi said as he and Hotch walked back to their respective offices.

JJ and PG practically ran to their offices, grabbing their stuff and turning everything off and coming back in less than five minutes. Hotch and Rossi came back a minute after the girls and they all walked to the elevators together.

"Okay, so How are we going to do this?" Morgan asked. "Do half of us go with Reid down the stairs, and the other half go with Me in the elevator?"

"Nah, I think we can let Spence go by himself." JJ said. "Besides, I don't think any of us, besides Spence, want to walk down all those stairs."

"True. So Reid goes by himself and we all go in the elevator." Rossi confirmed.

"Sounds good to me." Reid said. "So I'll start down the stairs when the elevator door shuts."

"Alright." They all said together.

The team, minus Reid, climbed into one elevator while Reid stood by the stairs. As the door closed, the team saw Reid smiling and waving good by.

Morgan smiled, "See you in the lobby Pretty boy."

And Reid's smile only grew bigger, and once the door closed completely, Reid took off, in the opposite direction of the stairs. Instead of going down the stairs, Reid ran to the supply closet. He opened the door and smiled at what he saw.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the elevator<em>

"I'm worried." JJ said after the had gone down a few floors.

"About what?" Prentiss asked. "That Morgan'll lose?"

"Well, yes."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Morgan huffed.

"I have to agree with her Morgan." Rossi said. "Reid was pretty confident."

Hotch just nodded. Prentiss just shook her head. The elevator stopped and opened at the 20th floor and two people got on.

"I'm not worried." Morgan said, "Even if we stop at half of the floors, we'll still beat him by a good 3-4 minutes."

The elevator stopped a few more times letting people on and off. They were still making good time. If they continued at this pace, they'd be waiting a good five minutes for Reid, even if he jumped each flight of stairs.

They reached the lobby after about 7 minutes. They had stopped at 8 different floors and now it was their turn to exit the elevator. They looked around the lobby and no sign of Reid. Morgan made a whoop in victory. Now he just had to wait for Reid to come down the stairs so that he could rub it in. They started talking about where they should go for tonights outing, but after a good 5 minutes, JJ was getting worried.

"He should have been down by now," She said. "Maybe he got hurt."

"How about we try and call him?" Hotch suggested. The group nodded.

Morgan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Reid's number. In the back ground they heard the whoosh of the front doors open and then the sound of Reid's ringer go off.

"Hello?" Reid said as he answered his phone. "Hello? Weird." He hung up. "Hey guys! Took you long enough."

The group turned around as soon as they heard Reid's ringer go off. Reid was walking through the doors with a new cup of coffee from the coffee shop at the end of the block. He didn't bother to check collar ID on his phone before picking up. Looking at Reid, Morgan almost dropped his phone. He was speechless. Reid walked up to them smiling.

"So how long have you been waiting here?" Reid asked.

"About five minutes." Rossi answered. Everyone else seemed a bit too shocked To answer.

Reid gave a low whistle. "Wow it took you longer that I thought to get down here."

"How long did it take you?" Prentiss asked.

"Oh, I'd say about 4 and a half minutes." He replied with a half shrug.

Reid turned to Morgan, who was still shocked still and speechless, and held out his hand expectingly, Morgan looked down at the proffered hand and back up at Reid.

Confused, Morgan asked, "What?"

Reid looked disappointed and shook his head, "I won the bet." He said simply.

"And?"

"**And**, I intend to collect. I bought this coffee after I won, therefore you should pay me back." Reid argued.

Morgan just stared at Reid, until he couldn't take it any longer. He started laughing. The whole teem started laughing. Reid stood there with his hand looking confused. What was so funny?

"Here Pretty Boy," Morgan said pulling out his wallet and handing Reid a Five. "That ought to be enough."

Reid took the Five and put it into his pocket. They team started to walk to the doors.

"Wait!" PG said, and the team stopped. "How on earth did you make it down all those stairs in less than 5 minutes?"

The team looked expectantly at Reid, who just smiled a mischievous, playful smile. One they hadn't seen since Morgan had started the prank war. Reid was about to speak when one of the guys behind the reception desk called for Reid.

"Hey Spencer!" The Receptionist called. Reid looked over and smiled.

"Hold on a sec. guys." Reid said as he ran over to the reception desk.

Reid animatedly talked to the receptionist for a few minutes. They laughed, did a high five and then Reid pointed to the team. The man seemed to understand. He led up one finger and left through the back door. Reid ran over to the team.

"Sorry about that. I forgot something when I left for coffee a few minutes ago." Reid said. "It'll only take a few second for him to go in the back and grab it."

Reid ran back to the desk as the man came back out holding a snowboard. Reid grabbed the snowboard under his arm and turned towards the team. Half way across the lobby, the receptionist, yelled.

"Spencer! We still on for this weekend? There's fresh powder in Leonardtown."

Reid's face lit up as he turned around and yelled, "Totally! Pick me up later, around 8!"

The receptionist gave Reid a thumbs up and Reid did the same. He turned around to the team, only to find them standing with their mouths agape. The team was very confused at this point, to say in the least.

"What?" Reid asked slightly confused.

Hotch being the first to come out of his stupor answered for the team. "We didn't know you snowboarded."

"Huh? Oh." Reid said in understanding. "Yeah, I guess I never mentioned it. It was the only sport I was good at back in Nevada."

Morgan was the next to speak. "Why didn't you tell us?" He sounded a little hurt.

"Sorry, It just never came up." Reid defended.

"But It came up with the receptionist?"

"No. We saw each other in the store when we were buying new equipment. We started talking and he goes boarding almost every other weekend. So when I get a weekend off, I go boarding with him and our group."

"Wait you have a group?" JJ asked, finally coming out of her daze.

"Yeah, me, him, Ashly the girl from the coffee shop down the street from my apartment, and the couple who work at the board shop." He described as they started to walk out of the FBI building. "We rent a cabin for the weekend and board Friday night, all of Saturday and most of Sunday, then head home Sunday night."

"You are going to have to take us sometime." Prentiss said.

"Oh it'd be my pleasure. Not this weekend, but maybe next time we all get some time off I can take you all up there." Reid said with a bright smile.

They were in the parking lot now, and everyone had followed Reid to his car while listening to him talk. Reid put his snowboard in the back of his car and climbed in the driver side. Everyone said good by and was about to depart for their own vehicles when PG remembered that Reid never answered her question.

"Wait Reid!" She said tapping on his window. He rolled it down and she asked again. "So how did you make it down all those stairs in less than five minutes?"

Reid glanced at everyones faces before smirking. "Those stairs were easier to ride than the bunny slope." With that Reid backed his car up and pulled out of the parking lot. Leaving the team once again standing with their mouths agape and shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everyone! How Was It? Good? Bad? Something In Between? Eh Perhaps? I Would Greatly Appreciate A Review. Tell ME What You Think, Whether It Be Good Or Bad. It Would Make Me Super Happy! X3<strong>


End file.
